This invention relates to a knockdown metal table having auxiliary components such as a drop leaf and modesty panel which are attached to the table without additional fasteners. The table also includes lift means provided with casters which may be selectively moved into floor engaging position to permit easy movement of the table over a floor surface.
One of the objects of this invention is the provision of a knockdown table which includes a drop leaf and a modesty panel and which may be compactly shipped and readily assembled at the point of use with a minimum of effort and skill.
Another object of this invention is the provision in a table of the foregoing type of means for supporting caster wheels in such a manner that they may be easily rendered effective for moving the table over a floor surface and ineffective as when positioning the table in a desired location.
Another object of this invention is the provision of novel means for detachably securing a drop leaf and a modesty panel to the legs and table top without the use of additional fastening elements.
Other and further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.